This invention relates to a method for the selection of an application and/or configuration relating to an application in a wireless mobile communication device in an NFC system and a corresponding wireless mobile communication device.
The wireless mobile communication device according to the invention may be:                a contactless card of the type in the ISO7816 format incorporating an integrated circuit and an antenna or        a mobile telephone including an NFC controller or a smart card of the SIM type or a secured element.        
In this application, NFC (Near Field Communication) means any solution allowing communication between a coupler (belonging to an infrastructure) and a wireless mobile communication device, or between at least two wireless mobile communication devices.
If the wireless mobile communication device is a mobile telephone, NFC can make it possible to make a wireless mobile communication device operate in card emulation mode, meaning that the wireless mobile communication device associated with a security element (of the smart card type) emulates the working of a contactless smart card. If the wireless mobile communication device is a mobile telephone (for example a mobile telephone that is compatible with GSM or UMTS), the SIM card is used as the security element. The uses are many and form a superset of the uses of the contactless card type: payment, ticketing (e.g. Navigo), coupons or access control. Thanks to its extended features (UI, network connection, processing capacity), the wireless mobile communication device considerably extends card-based services. For instance, the mobile device may be used to pay and reload transport tickets at any time or receive all loyalty points on one's mobile. In an alternative mode, called the “reader” mode, the wireless mobile communication device becomes a contactless card reader or a passive tag (electronic label) reader. That mode can enable a user to read information by holding their mobile before electronic tags placed in the street, on posters, on parcels or in bus shelters, or on business cards (vCard).
More specifically, the invention relates to such a method and a device capable of application selection when the device—which communicates through NFC (Near Field Communication) technology—does not have an independent power source (e.g. a battery), which is the case for example of contactless cards, or where the said power source is temporarily insufficient for correctly powering the usual devices that act as the interface with the user, such as a keypad, a monitor or a stylus or is out of operation due to voluntary action by the user (power switched Off) due to regulations that require such action (e.g. non use of the mobile terminal in aircraft or in hospitals).
The invention may be implemented in all parts of the NFC wireless mobile communication device such as in the mobile telephone or in a contactless smart card or in a combination such as a SIM card on the one hand and an NFC controller embedded in a mobile telephone on the other.